This protocol is a phase I/IIB evaluation of the safety and potential antiviral activity of prednisone in the setting of AIDS-associated wasting syndrome. Because of anecdotal success with corticosteroid therapy in this setting and because of the evidence that there is a prardoxical immune activation state associated with idiopathic wasting, we are exploring the immunologic and virologic effects of prednisone in patients who have AIDS and unexplained weight loss. We are also following patients closely in order to evaluate the safety of this therapy including blood cell counts, electrolytes, and serial physical and ophthalmologic examinations.